of redheads and black dragons
by champion lyra
Summary: Alain had always believed in strong bonds between pokemon and people, but it wasn't until he met Mairin that he believed in strong bonds between people and other people, as well. 50sentences, Marissonshipping, AlainMairin.


title; of redheads and black dragons  
summary; Happiness was something Alain had struggled with for a long time, but Mairin found a way to bring him back to it.  
series; pokemon xy (mega evolution special I-III)  
pairing; marissonshipping (alain/alan x mairin/manon)  
prompt; 1sentence table alpha  
notes; I'M WORKING ON OTHER THINGS I PROMISE BUT... this is bad and i DO feel bad, this ship is one of my new shiny otps that i love dearly but has like no fanfiction so you bet your butts i'm gonna be writing a lot of bad drabbles for it. this was mostly just for third POV practice since i've literally never written in it, which is why this is so terrible, i'm sorry if you were expecting something decent. anyway, enjoy this thing.

..

#01 - Comfort: On the first night of their travels together, Mairin awoke sobbing; not knowing what else to do, Alain awkwardly rubbed her back until the younger girl fell back to sleep.

#02 - Kiss: It wasn't long before Alain realized that Mairin was a very touchy-feely person, constantly prodding him, trying to hold his hand, but he drew the line when she tried to kiss his cheek - he wasn't _that_ comfortable with her, yet.

#03 - Soft: Unfortunately, Alain quickly had to learn to _become_ comfortable with the amount of contact that Mairin desired, as she would not let up; but he easily learnt to enjoy the softness of her hair when she demanded he touch it.

#04 - Pain: When he first met her, he would answer that she was the biggest pain he had ever come across - now, she is without a doubt his best friend (other than Charizard, that is).

#05 - Potatoes: Alain was used to just sharing Charizard's pokemon food with him, he didn't care for fancy meals when he was on the road, but Mairin always insisted on having _something_ that they had to shop for (tonight's meal included french fries).

#06 - Rain: Alain had enjoyed the rain as a child, but that dissolved when he got his fire starter - Mairin, dancing in the cool rain outside of the Pokemon Center they were staying at, reminded him of why he liked it in the first place.

#07 - Chocolate: In towns, while he searched for trainers with a keystone, she would constantly get distracted by the simplest of things; today's was a bakery (he most certainly did not buy her fudge, and his face most certainly did not heat up when she smiled at him in pure happiness).

#08 - Happiness: Happiness was something Alain had struggled with for a long time, but Mairin found a way to bring him back to it.

#09 - Telephone: Every time Lysandre would call and remind Alain of his promise and duties, he would clam up and push away from his companion (he pretended she didn't notice, but he knew that she did - not much gets past her, even with how naive she seems to be).

#10 - Ears: It was while Mairin was scratching behind Charizard's ears that he noticed how beautiful the younger girl really was - and then proceeded to banish those kinds of thoughts from his mind; because you can't become the strongest if you're too tied down (but he knew somewhere it was already too late).

#11 - Name: He had never particularly enjoyed hearing his name spoken, but he swore his heart skipped a beat whenever she said it.

#12 - Sensual: Sometimes, at night, he would have dreams of the two of them doing things that he was positive she wasn't ready for - these were also the nights that she would press herself up against him in her sleep, and he would fight for steady breathing.

#13 - Death: For the first time in a long time, Mairin awoke sobbing and screaming incoherently; Alain was shocked to find out that her worst nightmares consisted of him dying.

#14 - Sex: Sex was something Alain tried his best to keep out of sight and out of mind, but as a teenage boy traveling with a girl (who he found attractive) with no sense of decency, he felt like he struggled more than the average boy.

#15 - Touch: Somewhere down the line, Alain became used to Mairin's touch - whether it be on his arm, holding his hand, or the way she pressed her face against his back when she was having trouble sleeping (a trait he learned early on that they shared).

#16 - Weakness: Love, getting too close to someone - that was a weakness that he needed to avoid; but Mairin made that nearly impossible for him.

#17 - Tears: Tears were something he was never good at, and the only time he really had to deal with them from Mairin was when she had nightmares; but the face she made as she cried before he went to face two legendary pokemon was one that would be burned into his memory forever.

#18 - Speed: After that hug, that declaration of something he was sure he was over thinking, his mind was set: he needed to get out of there (and fast).

#19 - Wind: On the airplane back to Kalos, he longed to be flying on Charizard, feeling the wind flowing through his hair - he needed something to distract him from the growing heartache he had, and Mairin wasn't there to do it like she normally was.

#20 - Freedom: He thought, at first, he would feel free once he left Mairin's side, but all he felt was...nothing.

#21 - Life: Alain thought he knew a lot about life, as he had lived for sixteen years (and those sixteen years had not been easy, either), but when he spotted Mairin in a crowded street, he felt that he knew absolutely nothing.

#22 - Jealousy: Alain had never been familiar with the feeling of jealousy (sure, he wanted to become the strongest trainer, but he had nobody to be envious of yet), so when he followed Mairin to where she was with Steven Stone - despite their eight year age difference - he almost didn't recognize the feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach.

#23 - Hands: The first thing he felt after reuniting with Mairin was her open palm on his cheek; the second, her arms around his torso and her tears soaking into his shirt.

#24 - Taste: He was at a loss when she pressed her lips onto his own for a split second, but he could still taste strawberries for days afterwards.

#25 - Devotion: Later on that night in the Pokemon Center, she confessed that she would follow him until the ends of the earth ("you think you can get rid of me that easily!? Think again!") - even if that meant being scared (he had never seen someone so devoted to someone else; except for maybe he and Charizard - and that terrified him).

#26 - Forever: At first, he didn't know how to respond, but it somehow ended up slipping that he wanted her by his side, he wanted to protect her, forever.

#27 - Blood: Within the first day of their journey continuing, Mairin slipped so badly they had to take a break, and Alain did not realize how much he truly cared for her until his heart stopped at the sight of her blood.

#28 - Sickness: Love was like a sickness, he thought, because the more he was around Mairin the more he felt for her and he didn't know what to do.

#29 - Melody: She would often hum as they traveled, when she couldn't find anything to talk about, and he had forgotten how nice it was to never have to face the silence.

#30 - Star: Every night Mairin would insist on watching the stars, wanting him to tell the stories of the constellations, and these were the nights that he felt truly at ease.

#31 - Home: For a traveling trainer, there really isn't one place you consider "home" most of the time - but for Alain, home was wherever Charizard and Mairin were (he wonders when Mairin became part of that equation).

#32 - Confusion: He had never seen Mairin so confused as the day that he asked her to go to dinner ("as in," he blushed heavily, "a date") - because apparently she had assumed they had been dating since the night they reunited (he had also never felt so stupid in his life).

#33 - Fear: Alain wondered when his short list of fears began to include something happening to Mairin (that night he woke up from a nightmare where she had fallen to her death, and for the next week he refused to let her out of his sight - as subtly as possible, of course).

#34 - Lightning/Thunder: Ever since the day they first saw Rayquaza, Mairin had something akin to a phobia of thunderstorms - on nights where you could see the lightning outside, he would tell her stories of previous battles or about Charizard before he evolved to keep her mind away from the storm.

#35 - Bonds: Alain had always believed in strong bonds between pokemon and people, but it wasn't until he met Mairin that he believed in strong bonds between people and other people, as well.

#36 - Market: He groaned when at a marketplace she found a Chespin pokedoll (because he knew it would cost too much and he knew he would be forced to buy it for her anyway).

#37 - Technology: Even after so long of Mairin being a trainer, he still had to coach her through pokemon battles - she swore that PokeBalls didn't really work for her, and he always struggled to contain a smile when she actually managed to catch another pokemon.

#38 - Gift: Somehow, Mairin had found out that it was his birthday (he suspected Steven Stone), and had bought him not only a cake but a specially made Apricorn ball (specifically, a MoonBall) for his birthday; he truthfully told her that this was one of the more meaningful birthday presents he had ever gotten, and was rewarded with a chaste, short kiss - by far the best gift he had received in a long time, though he would never admit to that.

#39 - Smile: There were some days where Alain still felt pressured to smile, to be happy, but Mairin was always there with a hug and a smile of her own to remind him that things would be okay.

#40 - Innocence: After a few months of dating, he maintained the belief that Mairin was still too young (despite only being three years his junior) and innocent for the thoughts that found themselves popping up every so often, but even though they were now "official" she never gained a sense of decency.

#41 - Completion: Alain yearned for a sense of completion from his duties, and even though he knew things were not what they seemed with Lysandre he clung to the idea that everything was fine; partially for himself and partially for Mairin.

#42 - Clouds: When they were eating lunch, he noticed she would often be bored by the silence of chewing, and would start pointing out clouds that she thought looked like pokemon (at first, he ignored her, but he found it hard to ignore by the third or fourth time).

#43 - Sky: Ever since he was a little boy, he found himself attracted to the sky - he thinks this might have something to do with why he picked a fire/flying type starter - but nothing could make him feel like he was flying quite like Mairin (though pokemon battles came at a close second, he would always list them first if anyone asked).

#44 - Heaven: The afterlife was something Alain had never believed in, but with Mairin cuddled against him while they leaned against Charizard on a clear warm night, he thought this could be what heaven was supposed to look like.

#45 - Hell: He tried to leave her, again, but like always she pulled him back; this time with a cry of "you've put me through hell once Alain, you can't do this to me again!" (he didn't).

#46 - Sun: The sun sparkled on the battlefield as Mega Charizard X sent out a mighty flamethrower against the opponent's Mega Mawile, but it didn't compare to Mairin's eyes when she gave him a victory hug.

#47 - Moon: On the night Chespy evolved into Quilladin, there was a full moon against the sky, perfectly illuminating Mairin's happy tears (and he thought she had never looked more beautiful).

#48 - Waves: Waves came crashing down onto the beach they were at, and though the sound was deafening, Mairin's laughter was all that he could focus on.

#49 - Hair: Originally, Alain had been opposed to the idea of stroking her hair or ruffling it out of affection, but his fingers had long grown used to the soft tresses she kept under a hat.

#50 - Supernova: Their love was like a supernova, happening too fast for either of them to understand it or even see it coming - but they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
